


neon lights

by LunaticWriter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Attempt at Humor, First Dates, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticWriter/pseuds/LunaticWriter
Summary: When Youngjae's friends abandon him in the horror house of the local fair he expects to faint, maybe die of a heart attack (or maybe because of that chainsaw murderer that had chased them before).He doesn't expect to walk into the arms of an employee who turns out to be a cute boy.And, well... The cute boy sure didn't expect Youngjae to react the way he did after simply hearing "Boo!"





	neon lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eonni_jagga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonni_jagga/gifts).



> Hello (ween)! 
> 
> This is one of the 3 prompts I had for the 2018 GOT7 Halloween Fic Exchange! 
> 
> My prompts came from the lovely Eonni-jagga and I hope you really really like what I wrote for you ♥
> 
> For those who arent Eonni-jagga; This fics prompt was the following: 
> 
>  
> 
>  _Haunted house AU - This is the last room on the tour and I'm high on adrenaline so when you jump out and scream at me completely in character obviously the only normal reaction is for me to scream back, in your face, for two minutes and oh my gosh I'm so sorry!_  
>  I might have changed it on the details a little bit because characters never listen to me but i think the prompt is still the same :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!  
> Stay spooky!

[](https://imgur.com/Vc3dJqq)  


.

Youngjae was going to kill his friends.

All of them, painful and slow.

That is, if he got out of this hell without dying of a heart attack.

But then, then he would kill them, for sure!

To go to the fair had been a cute, fun idea. Youngjae had imagined colourful lights, maybe some exciting rides, the ferris wheel, so many sweets your tummy would ache, winning cheap prizes through overpriced and rigged games.

He did not expect to be dragged into a horror-house.

Surviving the first few rooms had been hard but possible, even for Youngjae who screamed at every scary noise, movement or actual scare by both props and humans dressed up in costumes.  
He was pretty sure his friends were deaf or at least close to but they totally deserved it.

Now though, they had entered a room that looked like the fog machine had been malfunctioning because you could not see yourself through all the artificial mist. Youngjae, scared he would run into someone or something or if he would be grabbed all of a sudden, had stumbled and stopped and... generally lost his friends because of that.

Eventually, he had made it out of that room too, only to enter a maze.

Life was out to torture him.

It was doing a damn good job.

He had, of course, tried to call for his friends but received no answer. Half of him was convinced they had stayed silent on purpose and Jackson was giggling somewhere laughing at his pain. (That dick had been just as scared as him).

Youngjae was on his own.

It was not going well.

His sense of orientation was bad enough but in the dark? Where things could scare him? Coming from every corner?

Slowly, very slowly he began trying to find his way through the maze, wary of every corner and wall, conspiring that maybe there were secret doors, maybe even one-way windows. Needless to say, that did not do any good to calming him down.

After an electric clown jumped at him from a corner (Youngjae screamed and punched the thing back) he began singing, trying to calm himself somehow. But the songs he could remember soon washed over into a nice tune of "I'm going to fucking die" repeated over and over again.

When Youngjae reached a part where the narrow walls started widening, turning into a big square, he hoped he had finally found a way out and almost started sobbing out of joy. But then he saw that the maze just started again after that room.  
He almost started sobbing out of misery.

Although this must have been simply the middle of the maze, Youngjae found the big room suspicious, too suspicious and carefully tiptoed his way through it, towards the other opening.

He kept singing though and wasn't as sneaky as he'd have liked to be.

Additionally, the people that worked here knew what they were doing so it was no surprise that they found Youngjae.

Or, actually, it was a surprise. For Youngjae.

When someone who - in that moment - seemed twice his height jumped out from god knows where, grabbed his shoulders and simply (very cutely actually) yelled "Booh!" Youngjae... well Youngjae screamed.

Like directly in the guy's face.

A lot.

And loud.

Halfway through, the guy looked more scared than Youngjae.

Youngjae managed to hold on for two minutes, his voice not wavering even a bit until it suddenly died and, he felt like dying too.

"Are you like, okay?" The guy that scared him still held onto Youngjae's shoulders and shook him slightly, big eyes watching him a little scared, maybe worried.

"Do I sound okay?!"  
That came out more rude than intended but Youngjae was stressed and scared and also starting to get cold.

"I mean that was a pretty steady voice are you a vocal major?"  
The guy shrugged and then smiled.  
"I'm Yugyeom! I shouldn't talk to the people going through here unless its Ugh and Argh but you look like you need help."

"Youngjae and, yes, vocal major. I just... need to sit down for a moment."

When he said sit Youngjae actually meant that his legs were giving up on him and he dropped to the floor very clumsily, Yugyeom yelling whoa and trying to hold him up so he wouldn't get hurt before kneeling down with him.

"It's okay, there's no one else in here right now anyways. Take your time."  
Youngjae found it easy to focus on Yugyeom's soft voice, it was a nice voice.  
He could calm down a little bit and by the time he didn't have to focus on his own breathing anymore to keep it steady he looked up to see what exactly Yugyeom was dressed up like since he seemed to be working in the haunted house.

He didn't seem to have a particular role (like, say, an axe murder. That one had been fun. Not) but rather had a lot of gorey makeup on, fake blood and fake wounds, scars, that sort of stuff. Youngjae also noticed that the boy was wearing contacts, that glowed in the dark and while it did make Yugyeom look a little bit scary it also made him look sort of cool.

"Thanks..."  
Suddenly realizing that Youngjae had just screamed into the poor guy's face for two minutes, he could only mumble, averting his gaze again.  
"Sorry for screaming in your face."

Yugyeom laughed, loud and cackling and maybe even a little bit annoying. Youngjae smiled and scratched his neck embarrassed.  
"Hey! At least you didn't pee your pants!"

Youngjae laughed too, just a little and a lot quieter than he usually did but he snorted before he started so maybe his fear really was receding.  
"Do people actually do that?"

Yugyeom shrugged, deciding to sit down comfortably instead of kneeling, his legs getting tired already.  
"Mostly kids. But it can happen to everyone in the spur of the moment, hm?"

"I guess... Why do you work here? Do you like to torture people?"

Yugyeom grinned, looking like the devil he probably was.  
"I mean I need the money for college but I do enjoy scaring people here."

"Monster," Youngjae coughed under his breath before unconsciously rubbing his arms to get warmer.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Been wanting to do that ever since my friends dragged me in here..."

Yugyeom furrowed his brows before a mental lightbulb seemed to go off above his head.  
"Ah they were laughing about you i think. But one of them looked like he almost peed his pants when i jumped out."

Youngjae pulled a face because he knew it and his friends would totally pay for that.

"sounds like them... dicks."

"I mean we could always scare them back..."

Youngjae's head snapped to Yugyeom who... was grinning, again like the little devil he was.

"Keep talking, Yugyeom," he prompted, a similar grin sneaking onto his own face.

"I mean us workers don't take the exit by going through the whole horror house unless you work in the last room. Every room has an emergency exit and one for the workers. We can just take the one I am allowed to use, and your friends will think that you're still in there, probably lost and crying to be honest- and they'll feel guilty, maybe go back to look for you."  
It was too dark but Yugyeom suddenly flushed bright red, his voice becoming tiny.  
"And maybe we could get out of here and do something together..."

Thanks to the utter silence in the room Youngjae still caught the words, and boy was he clad he did.

"I'd like that yeah, especially because I feel like you won't drag me into the horror house attraction to make fun of me. Let's do this!"

Laughing, Yugyeom stood up and pulled Youngjae onto his feet as well before pulling him towards one of the walls.  
"I knew there were hidden doors!"

"Of course, do you think we can get invisible? And if the doors were too obvious all the rowdy kids would open them."

Yugyeom had no problems locating the well hidden door and after stepping through and into a small chamber-like room that seemed to be where the actors waited it took a while for the boy to notice he was still holding Youngjae's hands. He let go as if he had burned himself and flushed red, this time visible in the dim light.

"Are you allowed to just leave like this?"

"Ah," laughing embarrassed, Yugyeom avoided looking at Youngjae, "Not really. But my friend is kind of the supervisor and he'll probably forgive me if I tell him I left to rescue a cute damsel in distress. I also don't really care to be honest."

"Hey!" Before he could stop himself Youngjae had already slapped Yugyeom on his arm and damn he noticed that this boy worked out. Still, they had met maybe ten minutes ago and that behaviour was a little too comfortable for that. It was just too easy though, Yugyeom was easygoing and they got along well. "I'm not a damsel!"

"Not denying the cute and distress then?"  
Yugyeom arched an eyebrow at Youngjae and watched with obvious delight how the boy flushed pink as well now.  
"Let me just get some of this stuff off and we can leave. There's a blanket if you're cold."

Pointing at a folded blanket Yugyeom went over to a sink with a mirror above it and went to pull the fake gashes and other prosthetic off his face.

Youngjae gladly took the invitation and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it tight around him to fight off the autumn cold that was slowly seeping through his clothes.  
He put his phone in airplane mode so he wouldn't be disturbed by his friends - they deserved to suffer - and could later say that the haunted house must have blocked his signal - and went to watching Yugyeom as he worked on his face.

The boy was quite pretty, Youngjae noticed. Tall and broad but also really skinny and definitely looking younger than himself. He would have to remind Yugyeom to call him hyung. Yugyeom looked both strong and shy, a weird but strangely well working combination. Youngjae couldn't deny he was kind of attracted.  
But they were going to go on a date, sort of, so that was a good thing after all.

"Oh my god you're hideous!"  
Youngjae couldn't stop himself from making the joke after Yugyeom turned around, free of every actually hideous makeup.

"Ha. Ha," Yugyeom said dry but his eyes twinkled amused. He ruffled through his hair to get it in shape and went to open a door, the employee exit, Youngjae guessed.  
"Lady's first."  
Yugyeom totally overdid the gesture but Youngjae just hit him again.

"I'm pretty sure I'm your hyung, you know? Also, not a lady."

"Yeah but you scream like one," teased Yugyeom, earning a pointed stare, "hyung."

"That's better. Now, where to?"

"Food?"

"Sounds good," chirped Youngjae, waiting for Yugyeom to lead the way because he was pretty sure the boy knew the fair better than him given that he worked there. They walked side by side in silence, both comfortable with the quiet for a while, once they reached the main streets of the fair it would be loud enough anyway.

"Aren't you on the clock right now, Yugyeomie?"  
Asked a boy working at one of the food stalls and Youngjae repressed the urge to pull a face at the nickname because he totally did not have the right to be upset or even jealous by something like that.

Yet, anyway.

"Maybe. You won't tell Mark, right hyung?"  
Yugyeom clasped his hands together and rubbed them as he begged while giving his coworker (maybe friend, Youngjae had no idea) the best puppy eyes he could.

"Is that your date?"

The boy pointed at Youngjae, giving a short smile as a greeting.

"Oh, uhm, well, uhhh-"  
As amusing as it was to watch Yugyeom bite his own tongue like that, Youngjae stepped in and answered with a strong "Yes I am."

Just to put his point across in case the Yugyeomie had not been purely platonic. Just in case, yeah.

"How did you end up meeting such a cute boy? You're an asshole, you don't attract sunshines."

Yugyeom pouted, provocated by the teasing - maybe even the hidden compliment for Youngjae.  
"I rescued him from the maze."

"Cute... What can I get you boys?"

Youngjae blushed but a part of him noticed that the way they met was kind of cute (even though embarrassing for him).

They ordered their food, tteokbokki and some fried chicken and went on their way through the fair eating, sharing their meals without questions asked.  
Youngjae was amazed by the many many colours and lights shining down from the neon signs, especially when he looked to his left and saw a small neon rainbow reflect on Yugyeom, the boy looking ethereal all of a sudden.

He got caught staring because he was Youngjae and life had obviously decided that so far the evening had definitely not been humiliating for him enough but Yugyeom just smiled at him, wide and warm and Youngjae returned the gesture, stepping a little closer to his date.

"You said you needed money for college? What year are you in?"

"Ah..." Yugyeom scratched his neck, looking shyer than before all of a sudden, ashamed, almost. "I'm actually kind of still in high school? I'm graduating really soon though! But my parents are kind of tight on money so I'm saving up before I start. I hope you don't mind that I'm still in high school and not quite of age yet...I've met a few people who thought it was a red flag because they thought I was immature and still a kid."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Immature and still a kid?"

Yugyeom looked up at the sky, thinking about his answer as if he was afraid to say the wrong things. As if he was afraid to lose Youngjae before they had even started.

"Immature, maybe. Though I'd rather say playful. Still a kid? Definitely not."

Youngjae hummed, chewing his food before he spoke up next, smiling encouraging at Yugyeom.  
"I knew you weren't a kid when you said you saved up money beforehand. I guess kids would spend it all on sweets and other stuff they don't really need, don't you think?"

"Maybe..."

"I don't mind that you're still in high school. If we work out I might wait with some things until you are officially an adult but other than that it's not an issue at all, Yugyeom," Youngjae felt a little uncomfortable addressing those kind of topics with Yugyeom already but on the other hand he felt like he really needed to reassure Yugyeom on that since he had mentioned before that multiple people had broken everything off because they thought it was a dealbreaker.

Youngjae didn't think that at all, so he should tell Yugyeom, no harm in that at all.

"Thanks, hyung." Yugyeom's voice was tiny and shy and Youngjae felt like a hyung for the first time since he met the boy.

"You're welcome, Yugyeom. Wanna sit down and get cotton candy?"  
And just like that, the atmosphere lightened again both of them breaking out into giggles when Yugyeom nodded enthusiastically, immediately pulling Youngjae away; he definitely did know his way around the place.

They found an empty bench and sat down while slowly enjoying their blue and pink cotton candy, looking at the lights of the fair and the stars above them.  
At one point their hands touched where they were resting on the bench and as cliche and bad teen-romance movie Youngjae felt in that moment, he couldn't stop smiling when a fuzzy feeling slowly spread in his chest, buzzing louder when Yugyeom shyly put his pinky over Youngjae's, grabbing the digit hesitant and soft.

"What do you want to major in?"

"Dance or Vocal. Maybe both? I don't know yet... Feels pretty dumb that I don't know."

"Not at all! I have a friend who didn't have a major for the first half of the semester. I still don't know how he didn't get kicked out. But you can try out a lot of different classes at first and find what you like. It's actually more normal to not know than to know, trust me. Sometimes I wish I would have tried myself out a little more," once more Youngjae was quick to reassure but he doubted he could be taken that serious with how his mouth was turning blue from the cotton candy.

"Do you not like your major?"  
Yugyeom sounded genuinely curious which did another little thing to Youngjae's heart and he thought about the question a bit before shaking his head with a smile.

"Not at all. I'm glad I got into the program and I also know it fits to me 100%. But still, a lot of my friends have friends from all around the majors you know? I only have a few, I'm not well known either. And, I don't want to be the popular kid or whatever... but sometimes I feel like I was missing out, you know?"

Yugyeom hummed, clearly thinking about the words which made Youngjae really happy. Yugyeom could have just brushed it off and turned the conversation less serious again, it would have been easy. But he didn't and that showed Youngjae that he really was interested and really wanted to get to know him, insecurities included.  
"I'm pretty shy so I think I understand. I don't think in a dimension like yours but I often miss out on class bonding, I guess, because I don't participate or get included and stuff... I know I wouldn't like the attention and it's not like they exclude me to be mean or because they don't like me-"

"I doubt anyone could not like you, Yugyeom..." It slipped out before Youngjae could stop it and he immediately stuffed his mouth with cotton candy again.

"Same to you, Jinyoung-hyung was right when he called you sunshine you know? Smile any brighter and I'll feel the sun on my skin I'm sure."

Silence washed over them for a second, then they both coughed embarrassed, stuttering over their words and having problems to get back into their conversation because they were both so flustered by both giving and receiving compliments.

"But uh... Yeah I think I get what you mean. But I think living without regrets is sort of impossible. You should just accept that it happened and that it is done, whether you would like to change it or not, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right. You sure you don't want to try a philosophy major?"

Laughing, Yugyeom pulled the last of his pink cotton candy from the stick, throwing the wood into a nearby trash bin, actually hitting the target. Youngjae made a little "whoop" and clapped, giggling all the way through.

 

They stayed on the bench a little longer, no rush to get going to the next attraction but with staying so immobile for a while came the cold and Youngjae couldn’t hide that he couldn't handle low temperatures very well.  
It was a little humiliating when Yugyeom caught on quickly and wordlessly shrugged off his jacket, a simple black zipped hoodie, and put it over Youngjae, zipping it back up for the boy and putting the hood up.

“Thanks…”  
Youngjae was even more embarrassed when he noticed that he quite liked wearing Yugyeom’s clothes. They were slightly too big, his fingertips barely poking out of the sleeves and the hoodie was comfortably warm; it probably would have smelled like Yugyeom too but Youngjae was sure that he couldn't smell it without being noticed and that would be a little creepy.

“Sure thing.”

Yugyeom kept fiddling with the loose bands that threaded through the hood to adjust the size and Youngjae hoped that it was because the boy didn't want to distance himself again.

“But tell me if you get cold, so I can give it back to you, yeah?”

“Don't worry. I don't really get cold and it’s not like there’s heating in the haunted house.”

“Still…”

Pouting seemed to do the trick and Yugyeom finally nodded, agreeing that he would tell Youngjae if he got cold. Youngjae had the feeling that it was a lie.

“Want to go on some rides?”

“Yeah!”

Neither of them noticed at first but when Youngjae jumped off the bench to show his excitement, Yugyeom’s hand trailed down from his shoulders over his arms and once it reached Youngjae’s fingers one of them grabbed automatically. Neither of them knew who did the grabbing but once they noticed they had walked for minutes while holding hands they let go off the other as if burned, faces turning scarlet.

It was Yugyeom who got the courage to reach for Youngjae’s hand again, his face and ears looking like they’d explode soon with how red they were.

Youngjae was brave enough to pull him closer so they didn't look like one dragged the other along and neither of them had to yell.  
“Wanna go on that one?”  
Pointing at a merry-go-round, Youngjae looked back to Yugyeom, realizing that he had to actually raise his head to meet the boy’s eyes.  
Totally not fair, Youngjae decided, he was the older one!

The merry-go-round was the first ride of many that night. Some they went on more than once, simply staying seated because not many people were waiting in line or trying to hide from the employee responsible for the ride.

They never let go of each other’s hand and by the time they had gone through almost every (not too scary) ride, they were breathless from giggling and running around.

“Hyung!”  
Yugyeom excitedly pointed at one of the game stalls, slightly panting but visibly happy.  
“Let me win you something!”

Groaning, Youngjae let himself be pulled along.

Okay, he was a little charmed and flattered but it was still embarrassing. Especially with how determined Yugyeom looked. Winning prizes? If his friends found out they’d make fun of him for turning his life into a high school romance… and then even more when they found out how much Youngjae liked it.

“Which one do you want, hyung?”

Scanning the rows of oversized plushies, Youngjae came to stop on a huge, white dog with lots of fur and fluff. He immediately pointed at it, ignoring that he was supposed to be embarrassed by the situation.

And Yugyeom?

Yugyeom was one competitive kid.

He nodded at Youngjae and his choice, fire visible in his eyes and then slammed a few coins down onto the wooden counter of the stall; Youngjae was scared it would corrupt.  
The kid working at the stall was most likely not older than 16 and looked like he was very close to quitting his job, no trace of motivation found on his face but instead a lot of disinterest.  
Still, he looked a little scared when he saw how determined Yugyeom was and how eagerly the boy grabbed after the badly-dyed baseballs.

Yugyeom missed his target with the first ball, making a frustrated noise. Youngjae giggled, an idea stuck in his head and he hesitantly stepped closer to Yugyeom, softly grabbing the boy's bicep and noticing (he only noticed, he wasn't squeezing or anything! Totally not!) just how tense the muscles were.  
"Do you want some motivation to win, Yugyeom?"  
It was supposed to sound flirty but in Youngjae's ears it just sounded cringey. He would have regretted saying something like that if not for how red Yugyeom's ears turned.

"Y-yeah?"

Smiling to himself, Youngjae got onto his tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Yugyeom's cheek, feeling how warmth spread into them which made him laugh again because it probably meant that Yugyeom was blushing again.  
"Win for me."  
Again, cringeworthy, but neither of them cared. In that moment it was cute.

The next ball was thrown with such a force that it threw over all the shabby cans which, based on the employee's face, shouldn't have been possible in the first place.

Youngjae cheered, hugging Yugyeom in a whim and clinging to the boy because standing on his tiptoes did not give him much balance. Yugyeom curled his arms around Youngjae as well, giggling and moving them from left to right in a silly way while the employee got the plushe down from the line it was hung on.

"There you go."  
He sounded like the personification of boredom but that didn't matter to them, Youngjae happily hugged his plushe - more than half his size - tight to his body and grinned up at Yugyeom, a thank you without words.

Yugyeom pouted.  
"You should be hugging me!"

Youngjae burst out laughing, grabbing Yugyeom's hand and pulling him away from the stall, looking for something he knew he could win, eager to win his date a plushie as well. Maybe he wanted to impress Yugyeom a little bit too, maybe he wanted to seem like the older person in this... thing, and not like the damsel in distress.

Yugyeom got a big beige cat plushie when Youngjae managed to pop balloons with dart arrows on his third try, but the way Yugyeom snuggled into the huge thing was worth the dent in Youngjae's wallet.

They got something to drink, an activity that turned out to be unexpectedly hard now that they had a big plushe in each their hands and did not want to let go of each other - leaving them with no free hands.  
They managed, eventually and after bickering, when one of them waited on a bench with both plushies and the other fetched their drinks, a chocolate shake for Yugyeom and some strawberry milk for Youngjae.

"There's a firework too, right?"  
Slurping absurdly loud on his drink (only because it made Yugyeom cackle everytime), Youngjae arched his neck to look at the dark night sky, surprised by how clear it was.

"Yeah. It's really... ah, forget it."

"No, what?"  
Youngjae nudged Yugyeom with his leg, knees bumping.

"It's... romantic?"  
Over the general noises of the fair - by now less children and more tipsy teens and younger adults - Youngjae could barely make out what Yugyeom no more than mumbled but he did, barely, and couldn't stop a smile.

"Want to watch it with me then? I'd like to."

"yeah..."

It was odd that Yugyeom, so much taller, leaned against Youngjae instead of the other way around but they made it work. Youngjae was a bit broader than Yugyeom who was more lanky and skinny (and long, so so long, now that they were sitting Youngjae noticed the _legs_ ) and while at first their elbows and shoulders and other edges bumped together a little uncomfortably, after a bit of shuffling they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"I'm really glad I lost my friends in that horror house..."  
Admitted Youngjae, looking at the sky again, counting all the blinking stars.  
"but I won't go in there ever again."

Yugyeom snorted, Youngjae could feel his breath against his ear and shivered.  
"I'm really glad your friends dragged you in there..."

"Right..."  
Remembering, Youngjae sat up a little straighter - Yugyeom complained with a small noise.  
"I forgot about them-"

"Guess you had such a great time with me that you couldn't help but forget it, huh hyung?"

"I mean... yeah. But that was not my point here. They must be searching for me for hours now, I can't even receive their messages. They'll be worried sick."

Well, great.  
Now Youngjae felt bad.

"Hyung!"  
Whining, Yugyeom got Youngjae's attention, though looking at the boy's face - they had matching moles under their eyes, just on different sides! - did not help with washing away his frown.  
"Are you a grown up?"

"Yeah but-"

"Are you capable of surviving on your own?"

"Yes but-"

"Then there is no need to feel bad. If your friends are that worried than they are overreacting a little. And it's not like they started going back for you the moment they lost you. They laughed about it and then went their way. So, in my opinion as your current date that really does not want you to go, you have the right to go your own way too. Don't worry. If they are super mad I'll just say I kidnapped you, hm? I'm sure I can carry you so it's a believable story!"

Youngjae sighed, then laughed, sighed again when he tried to be serious about this, and broke out into giggles again, hitting Yugyeom once before leaning forward and resting his head against the boy's chest.

"You're right. Thank you. They can suffer a bit more."

"Good."  
Youngjae felt warm and fuzzy when Yugyeom laid his head on top of his, cheek pressing against his scalp.  
"And just so you know, we have speakers that you can hear over the whole place where parents can call out for their child if they lose it. I think as long as that thing doesn't call for you we're fine."

"I would be offended but my friends do treat me like their baby sometimes..."

Yugyeom laughed, making Youngjae's body buzz with the vibrations he felt on his head. It seemed that Yugyeom was relaxed enough to talk without thinking because Youngjae just knew that the boy was not comfortable enough to dish out lines like that: "hope you can be my baby instead..."

Deciding to be nice and act like he didn't hear that, Youngjae changed topics again, reluctantly sitting up again because his neck was getting a little stiff.  
"Can we see the fireworks from here?"

"Yep. Though I do know the perfect secret spot for that."

"Ohhh trying to get me to go with you under the bleachers?"  
Wiggling his eyebrows to underline his joke, Youngjae laughed when he saw how startled Yugyeom was.

"That's not what I meant! It's just... less drunk people."

Laughing again, louder this time, it took Youngjae a while to calm down so he could answer.  
"I know. I'd like to go there, bleachers or not. I was just joking around. Though, when school starts again? I can pick you up and we can stop at the bleachers- ow stop hitting me I'm your hyung!"

Yugyeom actually stopped with the slapping but not because Youngjae told him to. He wasn't even looking at Youngjae. He was looking at a group of people that were slowly walking into their direction, dangerously close to spotting them.

"We are hiding from your friends, right?"  
He asked, voice hurried.

Youngjae could only stumble upon his words, confused by where that question came from.

Before he had fully said "yes" there were lips on his own, hot and wanting and raw. Yugyeom held Youngjae's face in both hands, although one hand grabbed upwards to pull the hood over Youngjae's head again. Youngjae barely noticed that, too busy trying to catch his breath while Yugyeom was kissing it away again.  
He grabbed the younger's shirt, desperately pulling him closer and keeping him there, making a surprised noise but kissing back just as wild.  
There was no coordination, just lips and tongue and sometimes a little bit of accidental teeth and Youngjae was too caught up in the feeling to question what was happening and why. Not like he _needed_ an answer, what he needed was to not stop making out with Yugyeom.

Youngjae had no idea how long they kissed, though it felt like an eternity but they snapped out of it when a person walking by kicked one of their legs, probably on accident but possibly on purpose as well.

"Uhhmm," started Yugyeom, avoiding eye contact and panting,  
"Your friends just walked past us... Didn't want them to see you and I figured, well, that they wouldn't even think it was you if you were..."

"Heavily making out with you? Yeah, no joke, that caught me by surprise too."

"I'm sorry. It was just the only thing I could think about in that moment!"

"Oh?"  
Youngjae arched an eyebrow, deciding to tease for that surprise attack no matter how remorseful Yugyeom sounded right now for coming on to him so strongly.  
"Couldn't stop thinking about kissing me, Yugyeom?"

"That is-!"  
Yugyeom hid behind his hands, groaning.  
"Not how I meant that..."

"Don't worry, it's not like I didn't go along with it... or like I hated it."

"Still, I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine, Yugyeom. But next time give a guy a warning." Laughing, Youngjae got up, pulling Yugyeom with him and grabbing the plushie again.  
"You saw how easily I get scared! What if I would have screamed in your face... again?"

"I guess your friends would have seen us in that case. You have a pretty unique voice, hyung."

Youngjae hummed and followed Yugyeom when they started walking to what Youngjae assumed was the secret spot.  
Their hands were slowly swinging between them while they clutched their plushies and walked along the streets.

"Oh come on! That's not a _secret_ spot! You oversold me your knowledge of this place!"

Youngjae wasn't actually mad. Not at all. This was still a very sweet place.

The ferris wheel loomed over them, big and colourful and beautifully lit.

It was sweet!

Well, until Youngjae's eyes found the price tag.

Then it was bitter.

"Why does it cost 100,000 won to go on the ferris wheel. 500,000 when you want to stop in the middle? Who is crazy enough to pay that?!"

"People that want to propose, honestly," Yugyeom shrugged but, surprisingly, pulled Youngjae towards the entrance. "It's only that expensive around the firework time! Let's go."

"Hold on! _Let's go_?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Before Youngjae could stop it they were standing in line. Given the price, there pretty much was no line and Youngjae swallowed hard when the very sceptic looking eyes of the cashier met them.

"Yugyeom."  
The guy sounded as annoyed as he looked.  
"What do you want?"

"To go on the ferris wheel, duh," Youngjae wanted to hit Yugyeom for that.  
"And stop at the top when the fireworks start and stay until they are over."

Now Youngjae actually did hit Yugyeom. None of them had the money for that! And Yugyeom sounded super rude as well. Though, maybe he was friends with the employee.

"And why should I let you when I already had someone pay the whole 600,000 won and," the guy coughed, rolling his eyes. "More importantly: I heard that Mark is looking for you because _someone_ is not in his spot?"

Yugyeom laughed embarrassed, before playfully hitting the grumpy looking guy.  
"Ah, Jaebum-hyung! You won't tell Mark-hyung right?"

"Why should I not?"

"Because I'm on a date? Does that count?"  
With a single nod Yugyeom pointed at Youngjae who tried to smile friendly at the cashier as he was being mustered. Shivers ran down his spine because the guy sure had one hard stare.

"Uh- hi?"  
Youngjae tried, unsure what was going on exactly.

"Wait, you're not kidding?"  
Jaebum looked extremely sceptical, almost teasing and Youngjae felt Yugyeom tense next to him, though for what reason Youngjae didn't know.

"Yeah, we're on a date right now."

Yugyeom untensed immediately after hearing Youngjae's chirpy voice confirming the fact. Youngjae sneakily patted the boy's arm before grabbing his hand again.

Jaebum whistled, impressed. Youngjae inched closer to Yugyeom.

"Fine. Get in, I'll just tell the couple that paid that the buttons are slow... But, Yugyeom, I will personally send you to hell if you end up losing clothes in there! You're still a fetus and I don't want to see your naked ass!"

"Hyung!"  
Yelled Yugyeom, voice pitching higher as he pulled Youngjae away to stop any more embarrassment from happening.

They pushed their plushies in one corner of the wagon before sitting down on the other side. The wagons were roofed and big and they quickly shut the door before Jaebum could change his mind and kick them out.

"Jaebum-hyung just said that to be annoying... I don't get people to come in here with me to... you know..."

"I know, don't worry. You don't seem the type to. Besides, you _are_ still a fetus."  
Tauntingly poking his tongue out, Youngjae laughed when Yugyeom blew him a raspberry before looking down onto his lap again.  
He played with their fingers in silence and Youngjae let him, let Yugyeom pull Youngjae's hand onto his lap, let him squeeze the digits in a rhythm, let him bend and move them as he wished.

"I really don't do that. I just... ah it's stupid it's not like you sound like you don't believe me I just... want you to know. Because I kind of like you? I guess? I mean we've only met a few hours ago but... I had, uhm, a lot of fun with you, hyung. And I don't want you to think that I'm not taking this serious or that I don't want something serious because I really do. I'd like to go on more dates and maybe then ask you to be my boyfriend if we still get along so well and- ah, sorry I'm rambling. I've just... had a few bad experiences I guess. Sorry."

Youngjae let the words sink in, thought about them, about how quiet and uncomfortable Yugyeom had seemed as he said them, how sad.

He got stopped with answering when the wagon started moving up and startled him, but quickly hurried to get his point across before they would reach the top.  
"Yugyeom," Youngjae started, pushing Yugyeom's chin softly with his fingers so the boy would look at him. Once their eyes locked Youngjae smiled, calming and encouraging. "I'd like all that too. A lot. I haven't had this much fun in a while, whether with my friends or set up on a date. I really want more of that, a lot more. Look, I'm really happy you're speaking about this with me, that you're open and honest about that so that we're on the same page. No need to be uncomfortable about that, yeah?"  
Youngjae waited until Yugyeom nodded at him.  
"Good. Don't feel bad about feeling like you need to tell me stuff like that. I'll probably have days where I need reassurance too, everyone does. But bottom line: I kind of like you too."

Yugyeom closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"Thanks hyung. Oh look! We're almost at the top!"

Not shortly after the wagon stopped and Youngjae turned around to look out of the window "Whoa" and "oh" escaping him immediately.  
Under and around them was a sea of neon lights in all colours and shapes, endless waves that looked both exciting and calming.

"It's so beautiful!"  
Gasping, Youngjae pressed both of his hands against the glass plate of the window, for the moment forgetting that this would be a situation where he would be scared because they were so high up.

"Hyung..."  
Yugyeom was calm and quiet as he inched closer to Youngjae, snaking both arms around the boy's waist and tummy, his chin coming to rest on his shoulder.  
"Can I kiss you again?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah..."

 

They didn't see the fireworks, too busy losing themselves in each other for the moment.

Yugyeom apologized when their wagon started moving again, looking somewhat guilty.

Youngjae just laughed and told him it was more than fine.  
He kept it to himself that the fireworks inside of him that went off the moment they were kissing again, so much slower this time, taking time with each other, were by far a lot more impressive than those he could have seen in the night sky.

 

(Youngjae's friends eventually found him at 3 in the morning making out against an already closed kissing booth - neither him nor Yugyeom noticed them at first, not like they wanted to, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone wondering- they did end up making out under the bleachers; they also got caught. Youngjae managed to cute himself out of the situation by claiming he would take all the blame and also do all the punishments (3 weeks of detention) and by the time the whole thing was signed it was too late for the teacher to notice that Youngjae was, in fact, not a student at that school.
> 
> All typos where put there on purpose to scare you!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/faeminnie) and [My CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/faeminnie) if you wanna talk to me uwu ♥


End file.
